Images can be used to convey information efficiently or in a way not possible with text, particularly from the viewpoint of a user viewing the images on an electronic device. Images can be retrieved from memory of the electronic device or received over the Internet as part of a website. The images can include a wealth of information that can be used in a variety of applications. For example, an example image can be sent as a part of a search query to request information related to other images that are similar to the example image.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.